Just Pretend
by Greys-Shepherdess
Summary: Arizona asks Amelia for a favor.
1. Chapter 1

"Amelia, hey! I need to talk to you."

Arizona quickened her pace as she walked alongside the neurosurgeon.

"What's up?"

"I need a favor."

"Go on," Amelia urged, her eyes narrowing at Arizona's evident nervousness.

The pair stopped when they reached a supply closet, and the brunette stepped inside to grab a suture kit. Arizona followed her into the room, closing the door behind her.

"I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend."

Amelia turned her head to face the blonde, her eyes slightly widened.

"Uh... may I ask why?" she inquired.

"I sort of told a friend of mine that I was dating someone...," Arizona began timidly. "My friend, Melissa... well, actually, I don't know if 'friend' is the right word. But anyway, she's throwing this huge Christmas party on Friday, and I told her I'd be there. I haven't seen her in years, and there's always been this sort of competition between us, she's always tried to be better than me. And now she's super successful and happily married, and she and her husband have this big beautiful house, and all these people from college are going to be there... and I don't know if I'd be able to face her if she knew I was still single and living with a bunch of residents. So, when she asked me if I was going to bring anyone to the party, I told her I was bringing my girlfriend. And that's where you come in."

Amelia opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when the blonde spoke again, her voice desperate.

"Please, Amelia, please, please, please, plea-"

"Fine! Yes, Arizona, I will pretend to be your girlfriend," she said, rolling her eyes at the other woman's childlike behavior.

"Yay!" the blonde exclaimed, grinning widely. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Just one question, though."

"Yeah?"

"Why me?"

The blonde hesitated for a short moment, blushing slightly.

"I... I wanted to impress everyone. And you're... you know. You're smart, and funny, and... really, really pretty," she admitted awkwardly.

Amelia's lips curved upwards into a smirk.

"Well, in that case, I'd be honored to be your fake girlfriend."

"Really?" Arizona smiled.

The neurosurgeon nodded. "What time should I be ready?"

"I'll pick you up at seven."

The brunette smirked again before turning to exit the room, looking back as she walked out the door.

"The things I do for you, Robbins..."

* * *

Arizona smoothed out her hair as she stood outside Meredith's door, fidgeting nervously as she waited for Amelia to answer. Her breath caught in her throat when the brunette swung the door open, and she found herself captivated by the sight of the neurosurgeon in a tight, black laced dress and tall crimson heels, her soft chocolate locks cascading elegantly over her shoulders. She forced herself to look away, clearing her throat and smiling brightly. _It's just pretend._

"Damn, look at you!" the blonde mused, whistling playfully, causing the other woman to laugh and lightly slap her shoulder.

"Shut up," Amelia teased, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, okay," Arizona smiled. "Really, though. You look beautiful."

The brunette felt her cheeks flush, and she suddenly felt very warm.

"Thank you," she replied sincerely, linking her arm through the blonde's. "You're not too bad yourself."

Arizona pulled into a long driveway, stopping to park outside of a very large white house, its roof lined with sparkling lights and windows lit with candles.

"Here we go," Arizona announced, letting out a deep breath.

Amelia reached over, placing her hand on top of the other woman's.

"It'll be fine," she assured her. "You have me. I'm a fantastic fake girlfriend."

The blonde chuckled.

"Thank you for doing this," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Anything for you, my love," Amelia teased, unbuckling her seatbelt and opening the car door. "Come on, let's go."

The two entered the house, Amelia glued to Arizona's side.

"Which one's that Melissa chick?" the brunette whispered. "Wait, don't tell me."

She scanned the room, her eyes fixating on a tall, dark-haired woman wearing a showy red dress.

"Her," she guessed, nodding her head in her direction.

"Impressive," Arizona laughed.

She let out a sigh when the woman began to make her way over to where she and Amelia stood.

"Brace yourself," she instructed, muttering the words out of the corner of her mouth.

"Zona!" came a high-pitched, enthusiastic voice. "I'm so glad you could make it, it's been forever!"

Arizona feigned a cheerful smile, leaning in to reciprocate the other woman's hug.

"It's good to see you, Melissa."

Amelia suppressed a laugh at the blonde's plastered smile and fake excitement. Melissa turned to face the neurosurgeon, her eyes narrowed and somewhat judgmental as they scanned from Amelia's feet up to her face.

"And you must be..."

"Amelia," the brunette finished. "Arizona's girlfriend."

"Ah, well, it's lovely to meet you. Glad to know that Zona's finally found someone. How did you two meet?"

"Amelia's the head of neurosurgery at Grey Sloan," Arizona explained.

"I see," Melissa nodded, her voice emotionless and rather condescending. She flashed Amelia a clearly ungenuine smile. "Well, enjoy the party."

Arizona's fake smile disappeared from her face when Melissa turned to walk away.

" _Zona?_ " Amelia asked incredulously, her eyebrows raised and lips curved into a smirk.

"What a bitch," Arizona huffed, eliciting a loud laugh from the brunette.

"Oh, come on. She doesn't seem that bad."

Arizona raised her eyebrows.

"Trust me, you have no idea."

She linked her arm through the other woman's once again, and the two situated themselves at a small table in the corner of the room. Several minutes passed, the two women deep in conversation. Arizona's confusion became apparent when Amelia reached across the table, taking both of the blonde's hands in her own and linking their fingers together.

"Melissa's looking," she explained, brushing a lock of hair behind Arizona's ear. She stood up from her chair when a slow song started playing, pulling the other woman up with her. "Dance with me."

"Are you serious?" Arizona asked.

"You want to be convincing, right? Come on, baby," she teased, winking at her.

The pair walked hand in hand to the middle of the room, where several couples began to sway to the music. Amelia linked her arms around Arizona's neck, gazing into her eyes as the blonde wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I know I keep saying this, but thank you for coming. Really."

Amelia smiled. "I'm happy to. Honestly, I'm having a really good time."

"Good," Arizona grinned. She leaned in to press a gentle kiss against Amelia's cheek, causing the brunette to blush. They swayed slowly to the music, and Amelia let her eyes flutter shut as she rested her chin on the other woman's shoulder.

Moments later, her eyes shot open when she heard someone yell, "mistletoe!" She looked up to the ceiling, her heart pounding in her chest when she saw the mistletoe dangling above them. She met Arizona's eyes, and she could sense everyone in the room watching them.

 _Screw it,_ she thought, and she leaned in close, her nose brushing lightly against Arizona's. She allowed their lips to make contact, sighing into the kiss as the blonde lightly traced her bottom lip with her tongue. Their tongues collided, battling for dominance as Amelia's hands cupped the other woman's face. She let out a dreamy sigh as they pulled apart, their hearts racing as they stared into each other's eyes.

 _It's just pretend._


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, what was _that_?"

Arizona walked alongside Amelia, trying to keep up as the brunette bolted to the back of the room.

"What?" Amelia asked, pretending not to know what the other woman was was referring to.

The blonde narrowed her eyes.

"Amelia."

The neurosurgeon shrugged, opening a can of soda and taking a sip.

"I kissed you. You know... to be convincing. They were shouting, 'mistletoe!' What was I supposed to do?"

Arizona studied her eyes for a moment before letting out a sigh, rolling her eyes.

"You're trouble, you know that?"

Amelia chuckled, her smirk widening into a smile.

"Come on," Arizona said. "It's late, we should go home."

The brunette nodded, taking the other woman's hand. After saying a few goodbyes, the two exited the house.

Admittedly, Amelia didn't know what _that_ was either. She had found herself lost in the kiss, unwilling to stop. She had forgotten where she was, and that this was supposed to be pretend.

 _Right,_ she reminded herself. _It's just pretend._

The car ride home was silent. Amelia looked to her left, observing the blonde's face as she drove. She looked thoughtful. Maybe she was thinking about the kiss, too. Maybe she had felt the same way...

 _Don't be ridiculous._

Amelia sighed, unbuckling her seatbelt when Arizona pulled into Meredith's driveway.

"Thanks for the ride," she said, forcing a small smile. She turned to exit the car, but stopped when she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Amelia..." the blonde started. The brunette met her eyes, searching, imploring.

Arizona cleared her throat. "I, um... I just wanted to say thank you. I really appreciate you doing this for me."

The neurosurgeon nodded. "Oh, yeah, of course. Anytime."

She smiled before getting out of the car and closing the door. Arizona watched as she made her way into the house, and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She stayed still for a while, unable to move, and closed her eyes.

 _It's just pretend._

She opened her eyes, reaching to her right to put the car in 'drive,' and sighed when she noticed Amelia's purse still in the passenger's seat. She reluctantly grabbed it and got out of the car, making her way to the front door and ringing the doorbell.

Her breath caught in her throat when Amelia answered it, now clad in an oversized T-shirt that hung to her knees, her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. Arizona's heart leapt, and she tried hard to fight back a smile.

"Sorry. You, uh... forgot this."

"Thank you," Amelia said, but she didn't reach out to take it. She stood frozen in the doorway, her eyes glued to Arizona's. She was captivated. She let her gaze drift down to her lips, the same lips that she had kissed not long ago. She wanted to kiss her again.

So she did.

She took the blonde by surprise, leaning in and immediately pressing their lips together. She grabbed the sides of her face, pulling her in closer, the kiss growing frantic. She pulled away moments later, her eyes finding Arizona's once again, and they both knew it definitely wasn't pretend this time.

"I want you," the brunette whispered. Her voice was quiet and honest, her eyes pleading.

She took Arizona's hand and pulled her inside, leading her into her bedroom, and wasted no time in ripping off the her dress and pushing her backwards onto her bed. She carefully removed her prosthetic, placing it on the floor before turning her attention back to the blonde's face. Her lips were addicted to her neck, hungrily sucking on her skin as she caressed every inch of her body she could reach. She gasped in surprise when Arizona flipped them over, hovering above her, her lips curved upwards in a seductive smirk.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" the blonde asked, teasing her.

"Yes," Amelia defended, although rather unconvincingly.

Arizona grinned and shook her head. "I don't think you do."

She leaned forward to kiss her again, gently and slowly this time.

"I'll teach you," she whispered against her lips.

Amelia gasped again when the blonde immediately reached under her shirt and into her panties, sliding a single finger between her folds. Arizona's mouth found her neck, nipping at her skin, marking her.

"Arizona," she breathed, her eyes fluttering shut.

The blonde placed her fingertips at the hem of her shirt, lifting the garment up and over her head. Her kisses drifted downward, her lips finding her collarbones, her shoulders, her chest, while her fingers continued to tease her.

"You're really wet," she whispered into her skin.

The brunette whimpered in response, unable to form words. Arizona reached under her back, unclasping her bra and dropping it onto the floor. Her eyes turned dark at the sight before her.

She instantly leaned down, closing her lips around a hardened nipple. Amelia's hands found Arizona's hair, pushing her down further, encouraging her. The blonde flicked her nipple with her tongue before sucking it into her mouth, eliciting a moan from the other woman.

Her kisses traveled down her body, over her toned stomach, her tongue dipping into her belly button. Amelia whimpered when Arizona's lips began to tease her inner thighs, her nose brushing over her center through her panties. The blonde slowly pulled the brunette's underwear off of her, kissing her way back up her legs.

"Arizona," Amelia moaned between pants. "Please."

"Please what?"

The brunette groaned when she felt the other woman's hot breath on her clit. She couldn't wait any longer.

"Fuck me," she demanded, her voice desperate. "Now."

Arizona smirked before burying her face between her legs. She glided her tongue along the length of her wet folds, slowly and tortuously, before taking her clit in her mouth and sucking furiously, devouring her with her mouth.

Amelia whimpered, writhing beneath her, breathless. She lost herself when Arizona's tongue plunged inside of her, and again when her fingers met her wetness.

"God, Arizona..."

Her breathing began to even out when the blonde kissed her way back up her body, pressing a final kiss against her lips, allowing the brunette to taste herself on her tongue.

"You're really good at that," Amelia said, still breathing heavily. Arizona laughed, leaning in to kiss her again.

She giggled when Amelia flipped them over, peppering quick kisses along her neck and shoulders, her mouth traveling down her body and her fingers reaching down to rub her clit, causing her to moan loudly.

She became hot and breathless when Amelia's mouth was on her, and she marveled at how skilled the brunette was for never having been with another woman before. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing, her lips and tongue quickly finding the spots that drove her absolutely wild.

Arizona let her eyes drift shut as she threw her head back, her back arching as she moaned in pleasure.

"Amelia..."

The brunette smirked, kissing back up her body and rolling off of her, wrapping her arms around her. She kissed Arizona's cheek before nestling her face in the crook of her neck, smiling when the felt the blonde's arms circle around her.

It wasn't pretend.


End file.
